An Old Sorrow A New Hope (Rewrite)
by AspiringAuthor236
Summary: First Story! Rewriting this story with some changes and better grammar! Be nice! A drunken night on Ravens 21st birthday leaves her with 2 choices. She can stay with the Titans and deal with heartbreak, or leave and never turn back. Raven/Jinx in later Chapters. Rating is for sexual themes and violence. If you could help me with the quotations that would be nice. Drop a review!
1. Prologue

Trigon was gone. The war had been won. And, for the first time in her life, Raven was free. She was free to feel all of her emotions. No longer would she have to keep herself in check. _She was free to feel joy, sadness, even rage. And, perhaps even more importantly,_ she was free to fall in love. _She was still a little bit scared about losing control, but, with the looming threat of Trigon gone, she was getting used to it._

In fact she was already in love. The thought struck her as if it was a bolt of lightning. She was in love with her best friend and teammate Robin. The fear of how he would react if she confessed her feelings kept her from confessing. _There never was too much chemistry between them, or so she thought. He seemed to be more interested in Starfire._

So she kept her feelings to herself for three long years. But today was the anniversary of her father's defeat and death, as well as her 21st birthday. Today would be different. She would finally tell Robin of her feelings tonight. _She couldn't quite tell what she was so attracted to about Robin, but he was reliable and a little bit like her. Perhaps that was it?_

The time of the party arrived all too soon, for Raven's taste. Her nerves were on ends as she and the rest of the Titans walked into the Eternity night club. The sight that greeted her did nothing to calm her nerves. All of the Titans East as well as all the honorary Titans were there.

 _At first she greeted all of the guests and thanked them, but she never was much of a people person. That much hadn't changed._ After she had consumed thirteen martinis, _at least when she stopped counting,_ a very drunk Raven stumbled over to an equally drunk Robin. She was trying to confess her feelings. Instead she grabbed Robin by the back of his neck, and kissed him on the lips without a second thought.

She felt Robin return the kiss. Then she felt his hands moving over her body. _At first she was a little bit scared at the unfamiliar contact, but_ wherever Robin touched her it felt warm and tingly. His hands felt heavenly against her ash gray skin. When Robin's left hand moved from her stomach to her right breast she used her powers to move them to her room. The moment they appeared in her room she pulled Robins red t-shirt over his head, throwing it into the corner. Robin followed Raven's example and pulled her dark midnight blue t-shirt over her head. They continued to disrobe each other and after a while moved towards Raven's bed.

...

Three weeks had passed since their drunken night together. Raven awoke at 3:16 am, feeling nauseous. She quickly made her way to her bathroom, with her hand over her mouth. After she reached the toilet she fell to her knees and vomited. Raven awoke in this manner for the next four days. Afraid that something was terribly wrong with her body she tried to use her powers to get to the hospital. Instead of teleporting to the hospital the light in her bathroom exploded. Then she tried to create a disc which she could use to fly to the emergency room. Instead her books flew onto the floor.

There was just no way around it. She was going to have to ask for some help, but whom? Beast Boy wouldn't shut up long enough to help _and even if he did, he would blurt it out to the others_. Robin was busy with paper work _and would probably grow suspicious_. Starfire would worry too much and be way too overprotective. She had an idea! Cyborg could help her and he would keep it a secret.

She made her way to the garage to ask Cyborg for a ride. When Raven walked into the garage she found Cyborg, working on his "baby", the T-Car.

"Cy!" called Raven.

Cyborg turned around to see his "little sister". Cyborg was immediately alarmed to see that Raven's complexion was even paler than normal. "Rae, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"No. I've been throwing up for the past four weeks. I need a ride to the emergency room. Can you take me?" _He put down his tools and looked at her, clearly worried. Raven was the last person to ask for help when it wasn't absolutely necessary._

"I can run some blood test and try to find out what's wrong."

"NO! Please, Cy, just take me there. I would like to keep this to myself. I would just teleport or fly there myself, but my powers are a bit unstable. I'm not trying to offend you, Cy." Raven said, seeing the hurt look on his face.

Cyborg sighed and said. "Ok, Rae, hop in. I'll take you there."

"Thanks, Cy. And please don't tell about this."

Raven had to sit on a hospital bed for several hours while a nurse drew blood after explaining her symptoms to a doctor. Once the nurse got all the blood needed for the array of test that the doctor had ordered she asked Raven to wait in the waiting room. For two hours Raven sat and waited, the fear building as seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. _She tried to meditate, but she was too troubled._ After two and half hours of waiting the nurse called Raven into the examination room.

"Well, Ms. Roth, we got the results of the blood test and all of them say the same thing. You're pregnant. One month, by the looks of it." Raven felt several emotions hit her at once. She was a little bit happy and scared, but mostly confused.

"That's impossible." Just as she finished saying the words the drunken night with Robin came crashing into her memory. "Oh Azar!" she said as tears started to form in her violet eyes. "Don't worry, Ms. Roth, you do have options. You could give the baby up for adoption or you could get an abortion, if you don't want to keep the baby."

"NO! I will have this baby and raise it as my mother should have done for me." said Raven with absolute confidence.

The doctor smiled and responded "You will be a great mother Ms. Roth."

The ride back to the tower was filled with silence. As Cyborg pulled back into the garage Raven walked as fast as her legs could carry her, back to her room. On her way out of the garage she went past Robin without a word.

"Hey, Cyborg, what's wrong with Raven?" asked Robin.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"She just walked past me without saying a single word, and when I called her name she just kept going."

 _"Well, you know how she can be. Maybe she got annoyed with Brit Boy."_

...

Another three days had passed by. And Raven hadn't said more than two words to anybody. She was trying to work up the courage to tell Robin that she was pregnant. She was terrified that Robin would hate her. That he might tell her to "get rid" of the baby. That was something she refused to even think about. In the end she decided to say it plain out and be as blunt as possible.

Raven walked out of her room, towards Robin's office, which was next to the evidence room. As she neared Robin's office she could her Starfire talking.

"Friend Robin, I have some things to speak to you about."

"Sure Star. What is it?"

"I am feeling the falling in love with you." Raven could almost feel her heart breaking as soon as Starfire had finished saying these words. No matter how Robin answered, this was going to be painful for her.

For a moment Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Star loved him.

"I love you too, Star. I've loved you since I first met you."

As the words left his mouth the light above Robins head exploded, leaving both Starfire and Robin in the dark.

Raven went back to her room, feeling utterly broken. She decided that she had to leave. She had to get away from this place. Away from the crushing sorrow that gripped her heart. She had enough money saved to buy a small house and put her through school. But what city would she move to? Not Gotham where he would eventually go back. Not Steel City, that where the Titans east lived.

Metropolis! She could go there. She could make a fresh start. She had made up her mind. Writing a letter with only one word she packed and left. She would raise her child, by herself, if she must.

The next morning Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy woke up to find a note on the kitchen table with Raven's communicator resting on top of it. The note only had one word. Goodbye.

"Where has friend Raven gone?" asked Starfire.

...

Raven woke herself up, sobbing again.

In the next room, a ten year old girl with ash gray skin and black hair with natural violet highlights lay awake, listening to her mother cry.

 _'It makes me so angry at the people that made her cry. They will pay for making my mother cry.'_


	2. Chapter 1

Raven woke her daughter to start the day. _It had all become a daily routine. Raven never thought it would be possible for her, but she had, in fact, a fairly normal life. She missed the action occasionally, but she had come to enjoy this lifestyle._

"Azalea, it's time for school."

"Ok, mommy. I'll be down in a minute."

The first thing anyone would notice about Azalea is her hair. Black with natural violet highlights. The second is her eyes. Her eyes are the brightest sky blue.

"Mom?" asked Azalea as she sat down for breakfast.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Who is Richard, mom?"

Raven froze when Azalea said that name. _It brought back a lot of unpleasant memories she'd rather not remember._

"Where did you hear that name?" Raven asked in an emotionless voice. _All those years of practising it still came in handy, ever now and then._

"You were crying last night. You said that name while you were asleep. Whoever this Richard is, he deserves to suffer for making you cry."

"Azalea! You shouldn't say things like that." This attitude had gotten Raven in trouble with the teachers a few times already.

"I know, but still..." said Azalea, looking slightly ashamed of herself. But her thoughts where elsewhere. They were on the subject of revenge.

"It's alright, Azalea." said Raven. "To answer your question, Richard is an old friend. We haven't seen each other for a very long time."

"Was he a Titan like you, mommy?"

"Yes, he was. I don't know if he is still with them. I haven't spoken with any of the Titans in a long time." _Raven was slightly worried that her daughter might try to contact them, but she was rather sure that she wouldn't. Azalea was a fairly reasonable child and usually listened to her mother._

Azalea had her answer. She knew where to start her search for the people that made her mother cry almost every night. Now she just had to get to Jump City without her mother finding out that she had left until it would be too late for Raven to stop her.

"Could you tell me about my father, mom?" asked Azalea, in an attempt to distract Raven from her plans. Though she was curious about that as well.

"You have his eyes and his resolve. Once he had set his mind on something it was impossible to change his mind. He was quite stubborn, just like you." Raven's worries slowly dissipated.

"I'm not stubborn." Said Azalea in mock anger. "What is my dad's name?"

"I'll tell you one day, Azalea."

"Aw, come on, mom! Just tell me, please." pleaded Azalea.

"I'll tell you one day. Soon, I promise. Now off to school with you."

"Ok, mom, see you when I get home!" Azalea then left. She quickly made her way towards Metropolis East elementary school where she attended the fifth grade. But this was rather to make sure her mother didn't find out about her actual plans for the day. She found herself a deserted alleyway where she used her powers to teleport to Jump City. Where she knew she could find the Titans.

...

Raven watched as Azalea left. 'Well, time to go to work' she thought. She used her powers to teleport to the Metropolis museum where she worked as an authenticator of ancient relics. She was the most respected person in her field. Today she had to authenticate a religious artifact from Minoan civilization.

She finished with the artifact right before lunch. It was well-made counterfeit, but a counterfeit nonetheless. The rest of the day passed by without incident. As she ate she reminisced of her life as a Titan. The only person in her new life that knew she had been a Titan was Azalea. And that was fine by her.

As she returned to the museum the receptionist gave her a message she had received while she was out to lunch. It was from Azalea's school. She called the school right away.

"Metropolis East Elementary School, how may I help you today." Said a cheery voice on the other side of the line.

"Yes, this is Rachel Roth. I received a message from this number while at lunch." said Raven, with a slightly worried voice. _She wondered briefly if her daughter had used her powers again. Azalea usually didn't do that and the teachers didn't even know she had them, but this wouldn't be the first time Raven would have to remind her not to use them on a whim._

"Ah, I'm Azalea's teacher and I was wondering if Azalea was sick today? Please inform us if that's the case."

"Why, is there something wrong with Azalea?" _Raven was most certainly worried now. Maybe the powers of her daughter had manifested themselves, or was it something else?_

"Well, I hope not. You see, she didn't come to school today. It isn't like her to skip school." _NO! Did someone take her?!_

"She left for school today. I watched her leave."

"Ms. Roth, I think you should call the pol-." Before the teacher could even finish the sentence Raven had hung up the phone. She called the police right away.

The 911 dispatcher answered the line on the second ring.

The dispatcher asked, "911, what's your emergency?"

"My daughter is missing. She left for school today at 7:14 am and the school just called to say she didn't come to school today. I watched her leave. I think she might have been kidnapped." _Raven had a fair amount of enemies from her time as a Titan. She quickly thought about any villains that would still hold a grudge against her._

"First I'm going to need your name."

"Rachel Roth."

"Alright, Ms. Roth. How old is old is your daughter? And what is her name?"

"Her name is Azalea and she is 10 years old."

"What is your home address, Ms. Roth?"

"1215 Brisk drive East Metropolis 12607."

"Ok, Ms. Roth. I will send an officer over to your home. Can you meet him there?"

"I'm already as good as there." _Raven hung up and quickly explained her situation to the reception and told her that she wouldn't be able to work until this issue was resolved. Her co-worker was very understanding and told her she would inform the director. Raven went to a storage room and teleported back home._

Fifteen minutes later Raven welcomed the officer into her house.

"Ms. Roth, my name is Officer Wilkins. What makes you think your daughter has been kidnapped?" _Raven had thought about who might be responsible, but she couldn't think of anyone. Perhaps some followers of Trigon that remained? She didn't even want to consider what they'd do to her._

"Because of what I was before I moved here."

"And what was that, Ms. Roth?"

"I was Raven, from the Teen Titans." For a moment Officer Wilkins had a surprised look on his face.

"Well, I can certainly see why you think she has been kidnapped. Do you have a photo of Azalea that I could take?"

"Yes, here, you can take this one." _She didn't have many pictures of her daughter, but she quickly gave the officer the one she kept in her purse. She'd certainly get it back afterwards._

"We'll put out a nationwide amber alert for Azalea right away."

"Thank you." Raven watched as the officer left. After he had gone she finally broke down and cried. She hadn't been this terrified since Azalea had a lung inflammation when she was still a little child.

...

Azalea was walking along the streets of Jump City, trying to think of a way to get the Titans attention. She was wearing one of her mother's signature Titan uniforms, _she convinced her mother to get her one in her size for Halloween_. She used her powers to dye the uniform. The cloak was crimson while the leotard was midnight black. She was lost in thought when she looked up to see an electronic store with a display of some flat screen TV's. There was an alert flashing on the screens. Something about a missing child. She was slightly surprised to see a picture of herself appear.

She had no more time to waste. Thinking fast, she decided to go to Titans Tower. She would tear the place apart if she had to. But she would get inside. 'Whoever this Richard is, he will pay for making my mommy cry!' Her mother was probably going to be furious either way, so she had to make the most of this.

Azalea used her powers to fly above the many buildings and spotted the T-shaped tower some distance away. Flying as fast as she could, she made her way to the Titans Tower.

When she arrived at the tower she landed in front of the big double doors. She tried to push the doors open, but they wouldn't budge.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" She shouted. She used her powers to tear the doors out of its frame.

...

Cyborg and Changeling where playing a video game while Terra watched them. They all fell to the floor in surprise as the intruder alarm sounded. The game was replaced by a video feed of the main entrance security camera.

"Dude, is that Raven?" said Changeling.

"I don't think so. She's too small to be Raven." said Terra.

"We don't have time for this, let's go find out what this person wants." said Cyborg. "Titans go!"

...

Azalea was walking to the elevator when it opened to reveal three people. A man who was half machine, a green man and a blonde woman.

"Which one of you is Richard?" Azalea asked with a flat voice.

"Who are you?" asked Terra in return.

"My name is Azalea. Now, I demand to know which one of you is Richard." Azalea was prepared to fight her mother's former teammates to get her answers. She was confident in her abilities. Besides, she had to do this.

"You don't get to make demands after you break into someone's home!" yelled Changeling, just before he went flying through the air. He collided with the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Is he Richard?"

"Richard who?" asked Cyborg, _cautioned by her display of power. Usually he'd attack, by now, but he felt that the situation at hand might need more tact than that. Besides, she was still a child._

"I don't know his last name. My mother would, but she's back home."

"And what is your mother's name?" asked Terra.

"Her name is Rachel Roth, but you may know her as Raven."

"RAVEN'S YOUR MOM!" Both Terra and Cyborg exclaimed, at once.

"Yes. Now, which one of you is Richard?"

"Well, my name is Cyborg. This here is Terra. The one that shot off his mouth is Changeling." Just as he finished speaking he received an amber alert. "Does your mom know you're here?"

"No. And I plan to keep it that way until I find this Richard."

While she was talking he was secretly sending a text with the cyber half of his brain to Rachel Roth's cell phone. It was easy enough to find, now that he knew what to look for.

 **Raven, long time no see! By the way, Azalea is here, in Jump. -Cy**

"Why do you want to find him?" asked Cyborg.

Just then someone walked through the destroyed doors.

"What the hell happen here, Cy? And who is this?" asked one perplexed Jinx.

"Jinx, this is Raven's daughter, Azalea. And she is what happen here." Terra explained.

"Now, Azalea, why do you want to find Richard?"

"I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life! For making my mom cry."

"So, where's your mom?" asked Jinx.

Azalea turned her eyes on Jinx. Her hair was pink styled in the shape of horns, _seemingly defying gravity_. Her eyes are the same color as her hair with cat like pupils. Altogether she was quite beautiful. Azalea could feel a strange sensation this woman had at the thought of her mother. She couldn't make much sense of it, but it seemed to be a very good thing. She thought to herself that it would be good for her mother to feel like that as well.

"She's back home, in Metropolis."

Raven was curled up on the couch, still crying, when her phone alerted her that she had a text.

 **Raven, long time no see! By the way, Azalea is here, in Jump. -Cy**

 _'What the hell is she doing there?'_ Raven sent a text back to Cyborg.

 **Cy, please keep her there with you. I'll be there in a bit. -Rae**

Raven used her powers to teleport to Titans tower. A place she had hoped never to see again.

"Why don't we wake Beast Boy and go up to the common room where we can use the computer to try and find Richard?" said Cyborg.

"Fine. But no funny business or I'll dismantle you, bolt by bolt. Got that, Cyborg?" He had the feeling that she meant this.

"Yeah. And you can call me Cy. Your mom does. Or she used to, anyway."

They all went to the common room after waking Changeling up.

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Jinx. Azalea couldn't quite explain it, but she got a good vibe from this person.

"Some tea would be nice." Azalea responded, much warmer.

"Just like Raven." Said Changeling.

As if she could hear her name being called, Raven appeared looking, very angry. _'I've done it now!' thought Azalea._

"AZALEA ROTH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"


	3. Chapter 2

"AZALEA ROTH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"

"Mom, I'm sorry." _It was at this exact moment that Azalea began to understand just how badly she had messed up._

"No, Azalea. A simple apology isn't going to work! What in the hell were you thinking?"

"Raven, calm down. Let's settle down and talk this out." said Cyborg.

"Yeah. Raven, you should listen to Cy." said Changeling.

"Y-, you're right, Cy. I just let my worry get the best of me." said Raven, with a slightly ashamed look on her face.

"Don't mention it, Raven. Any of us would do the same if we were in your shoes." said Jinx, in a cheery voice.

Raven turned to see who had spoken. When her eyes fell on Jinx, she could see the mistress of bad luck openly staring at her. She felt slightly embarrassed by this behaviour. Though admittedly also a little bit flattered.

 **'WOW!'** Jinx thought. **'She has only gotten more beautiful and graceful. She watched as Raven took a seat across from Azalea.'**

"I'll make some tea." said Terra.

"Why did you come to Jump?" asked Raven.

"I came to find Richard." _Azalea decided that it was time to do some damage control. Being honest was going to be her best bet, she probably couldn't lie without her mother noticing._

"And why do you want to find him?" _Raven had calmed down a little bit, by now. Maybe her daughter had a good reason for all of this._

"So I can beat him within an inch of his life. I want him to suffer for making you cry."

"Raven, crying? That's a good one!" said Changeling while laughing hysterically.

"You will shut your mouth if you know what's good for you." Said Azalea in a low and threatening voice. "Or do you want to be torn into so many pieces that it would take a thousand years just to find enough of your body to identify you?"

"Wow. Garfield I didn't know you could look so pale." said Terra, having returned with two cups of coffee and four cups of tea.

"Since when are you on a first name basis?" asked Raven after everyone had their drinks. _This was going better than she had expected. It almost felt as it did back when they were friends._

"We got married three years ago." said Terra holding up her left hand so Raven could see the wedding ring.

"I'm happy for you, Beast Boy. And you too, Terra." Said Raven with a genuine smile, shocking the Titans who had almost never witnessed a smile like that from her before. "And you shouldn't say such things, Azalea. You should apologize."

"I will not apologize to him. He made it sound as if you are cold and uncaring person."

"She's right, Rae." said Changeling. "And I changed my hero name to Changeling."

"So, do we know the father?" asked Jinx, with a bit of jealousy in her voice. This didn't go unnoticed by Raven or Azalea, _though the others didn't seem to notice it_.

"Yes, you've all met him."

"So, who is the lucky guy?" asked Cyborg. This was one of those moments Raven had dreaded the most since she received the text from Cyborg.

"I won't tell you, Cy."

"Aw, come on, Rae. It not like we'll kick this guy's ass or anything." said Terra.

"It's not that. It's just that I don't want him to break Azalea's heart like he broke mine."

"Now I might want to kick this guy's ass." said Cyborg, feeling protective of Raven.

"You and me both. Nobody hurts Raven sitter and gets away with it!" exclaimed Changeling.

"Mom, please. I don't want to meet him. I just want to know his name. So I can say I have a father!" said Azalea, with tears in her bright sky blue eyes.

"Are you sure you wish to have this knowledge? You will never be able to unlearn what you hear." _Raven already felt her resolve weakening._

"Yes, mom. Please, I need to know!" _Raven decided that she might as well tell everyone. It didn't really matter either way. They weren't going to just leave her alone about this either way._

"Very well. But know that I won't keep you from meeting him, if you should so desire. Your father's name is Richard Grayson." Raven uttered the name with enough venom in her voice to make Trigon himself cringe.

"Dude, your dad is Nightwing!" said Changeling.

"When did you guys, you know... 'do it'?" asked a blushing Jinx. _She seemed to feel a little bit uncomfortable about this, but also strangely hopeful._

For a reason that Raven couldn't identify she found herself attracted the mistress of bad luck. She would almost go as far as to call the other woman cute.

"It happened on my 21st birthday. We were both really drunk. And I had a big crush on him. I kissed him and one thing led to another. Though I rather wouldn't go into details." _Jinx seemed to be just a little bit disappointed, but a quick glance at Azalea was enough to finish this part of the conversation._

"Does he know about Azalea?" asked Cyborg.

"No, he doesn't. I was going to tell him three days after you took me to the hospital. But I overheard Starfire and him, confessing their feelings for one another. After that I had to leave. I couldn't bear the pain so, I left." _It wasn't something she was proud of, but she considered it necessary. It would have only gotten worse, had she stayed._

Cyborg locked eyes with Raven. "Rae, you need to tell him. It will give you closure, if nothing else."

"Cy, they're married now. Star would think that I'm trying to steal him from her. And that is the last thing I would want to put her through."

"Her or yourself?" asked Terra. Surprisingly insightful.

Raven felt hurt, not because of Terra's words, but because she was right. Star would understand, Raven knew that. "Ok, but I don't want to tell just him. I'll have to tell Star at the same time. And I will not do it over the phone."

"That won't be a problem Rae I'll contact him through the communicators and ask them over." said Cyborg.

...

Bruce Wayne sat at the Bat-Wave, looking over a report of a missing child.

Name: Roth Azalea

Sex: Female

Age: 10

Hair Color: Black, with violet highlights

Eye Color: Bright Blue

Mother's Name: Roth Rachel

Father's Name: N/A

Last Known Location: The upper East side of Metropolis

Just as he finished skimming through the report the Bat-Wave received an incoming call from the Titans. This was odd, _they rarely had contact since Robin had left them_. He pulled his mask on before answering.

"What can I do for you, Cyborg?" asked Batman.

"I'm trying to get in contact with Nightwing."

"May I ask why?"

"Raven has some things to discuss with him and Starfire. And she refuses to discuss the topic in any way other than face to face."

"I'll send word to him right away. Batman out."

Batman got Richard and Koriandr's locations from the Bat-Wave before leaving. As the Batmobile raced towards the apartment which Richard bought a week after their wedding in downtown Bludhaven he wondered why Raven requested this meeting. There were two possibilities. One, she needs his help to find her daughter. Or she wished to discuss the unmentioned farther. The latter was the more likely option, _otherwise they would have probably asked him to look for her as well_.

After a fifteen minute drive he arrived at the apartment. He used his grappling gun to ascend to the top of the seven story building. _It was a decent place, though nothing special._ He quickly made his way to their door and knocked three times. A few moments later the door opened to reveal Richard. He was in his Nightwing uniform.

"Glad to see that I haven't come at a bad time." said Batman, letting himself in. He walked into the living room and sat on a recliner that was across from a love seat.

Richard had only seen his adopted father act like this on one other occasion. And that was when Alfred had been abducted.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" asked Richard. _He was sure no one else was listening, his apartment was as safe as it gets._

"Where is Koriandr? She also needs to hear what I have to say."

"Hold on a sec. I'll get her."

When Richard and Koriandr, who was four months pregnant, were sitting across from him Bruce started talking. "Do either of you know Raven's real name?"

"Of course we do." Said Richard.

"Why do you ask, Bruce?" Asked Koriandr. She had learned how to speak properly around two years after their wedding.

"Have you seen this?" asked Bruce, handing Richard a copy of the missing child report.

As Richard read the report a look that screamed somebody was about to get their ass kicked came over his face.

"What happened, Richard?" asked Koriandr, recognizing the look on his face.

"Raven's daughter has been kidnapped."

Koriandr gasped. "This is terrible news. Is she ok?"

"That's what you're going to find out." said Bruce.

"What do you mean?" asked Richard.

"Ms. Roth is currently at Titans tower. She is asking both of you to go to Jump city to speak with her."

"We must leave this instant." Said Koriandr, anger beginning to show on her face. They were going to catch whoever was responsible for this.

"The Batwing can get you there in under half an hour at top speed." said Bruce.

Fifteen minutes later Richard and Koriandr were flying towards Jump city at Mach 12.5.

...

Raven sat to the right side of Azalea, thinking of what she would say to Nightwing and Starfire when they arrived. It had been 53 minutes when Nightwing's voice finally came over the coms.

"Titan's Tower. This is Batwing 1, requesting permission to land." _(This is Batwing 1 or This is Batwing, I'm requesting permission to land? Please correct.)_

"This is Titan's Tower. Opening hangar bay now." said Cyborg

When Nightwing and Starfire walked into the common room the first person they noticed was Raven. The second was the small girl who was sitting next to Raven.

"What's going on here?" asked Nightwing.

"I thought your daughter had been kidnapped." said Starfire.

"I thought the same." said Raven. "She used her powers to come to Jump City and find you, Richard."

"And why would you want to find me?" Richard asked, looking at Azalea.

"So that I could beat you within an inch of your life." She said in a voice that sent shivers down Nightwing's and Starfire's spines.

"And why would you want to do that?" asked Starfire.

"I'll let my mom explain." She said in a _sickly sweet_ tone.

Nightwing and Starfire looked to Raven.

"Do you remember my 21st birthday party?"

"Vaguely." said Richard. "Why?"

"Do you remember what we did that night?"

A flood of memories came rushing in his mind. Kissing at the party. Teleporting to Raven's room. Being inside of Raven's body.

A groan came out of his throat. "So I'm her father."

"Yes." came Raven's reply. Raven looked over to Starfire. "Star, I'm not trying to take him from you." she said, in a worried voice. _In spite of everything, she didn't want to hurt Starfire. This was something between her, her daughter and Richard._

"I know, Rachel." She replied with a happy smile. _She was just glad to finally see her friend again and she knew Raven wouldn't do this to hurt her._

"Why did you keep this from me?" Richard asked, after a long pause.

"I was going to tell you when I heard you two confessing your feelings to one another. I was hurt at the time, so I left."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"For two reasons. One, I don't want Azalea to try something like this again. Two, Cy said that if I didn't he would."

"So, she has your powers." assessed Starfire. _Otherwise she couldn't have gotten to Jump City so fast._

"Yes. But Azalea is far more powerful than even I was, at her age."

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Richard.

"No, she isn't kidding you, man." said Cyborg. "Watch this."

Richard and Koriandr turned to see a video playing on the monitor.

The double doors were ripped out of the frame and crushed until they were the size of a basketball. Then an intruder floated into the main corridor making her way to the elevator. Just as she reached the halfway point Cyborg, Terra, and Changeling stepped out of the elevator to confront the intruder. They watched as a conversation took place and as Changeling leaned toward the intruder. He was then thrown against the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious. Then Jinx walked in and then the video ended.

"Wow. That is quite impressive, Azalea." said Richard.

"Thanks." said Azalea. _Her anger had dissipated slightly, though she wasn't sure about what she should think of her alleged father._

"So, what now?" asked Jinx.

"Now we go home." replied Raven.

"Why don't the two of you move over to Jump City, now that everything's settled?" asked Cyborg.

"It's not that simple." said Raven. "I mean, I have a job that I love back, in Metropolis."

"Let me guess," said Changeling, "you work a stuffy library."

"No. I'm the head authenticator of ancient relics at the Metropolis museum."

Richard perked up. "Why don't you transfer to the museum here?"

"What about Azalea's school? I can't just uproot her."

"There's only three days left in the school year." said Azalea, with excitement evident in her voice. _While she didn't know what to make of Robin, the others seemed to be nice enough. And way cooler than her dull classmates. She might even get to use her powers freely!_

"You want to move, Azalea?"

"Yes, please."

"What if the transfer fails, though?"

"Oh, it won't fail." said Richard.

"How do you know?"

"Do you know Bruce Wayne?"

Having been in his mind to remove Slade's brainwashing, Raven of course knew who Bruce Wayne was to Richard. "I know of him. Why?"

"He happens to owe me a favor. He also happens to be the biggest benefactor of both museums."

"Fine. We'll move to Jump city."

Azalea and Jinx both hugged her. _She felt a little bit strange, being the centre of attention, with those two. But she didn't exactly mind. Though Jinx's behaviour was rather strange, now that she thought about it._

"Welcome back, Raven!" exclaimed Jinx.


	4. Authors Note I

I NEED SOMEONE TO WRITE NICE, LENGTHY, AND EROTIC LEMONS FOR THIS STORY CONTACT ME IF POSSIBLE!


	5. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Raven and Azalea made the move to Jump city. The transfer to the Jump city museum went through only two days after Raven requested it. It took three days for Raven to find a three bedroom two and half bathroom house for sale. And it took eight days to move and unpack their belongings from Metropolis to Jump. And that's where Raven found herself a well-deserved day of rest

"Finally. No more boxes to unpack." Said Azalea with a relieved sigh. "Mom can I go visit Cy?"

"Sure. And you'd better behave yourself. Or you'll be grounded until school starts."

"I promise that I'll behave." She said while rolling her eyes.

"And don't eat anything that green buffoon Changeling makes."

"Why? Is a terrible cook or something?"

"No but he'll try to turn into you a vegetarian."

"Well he won't succeed. I like teriyaki chicken way too much to become a herbivore."

After Azalea donned her black leotard and dark red cloak she left as fast as her legs could carry her. When she walked out of the door she immediately took flight. She loved to fly to feel of the wind on her hair. After a brief flight around her new neighborhood she started for Titans tower. As she passed over the city she heard an alarm from somewhere below. Her curiosity having piqued she flew towards the alarm. She found that the alarm was coming from a bank. She saw a short fat man with a backpack that had four metal coming out of it. Which made him look a spider with missing legs.

"Which one of you booger brains set off the alarm?" Asked the short fat man.

"You shouldn't talk to people like that." Said Azalea.

"And who the hell are you pipsqueak?"

"I haven't decided yet. You should put that money back and then apologize to these nice people."

"What are you going to do about it if I don't?" He said using the metal legs to raise himself to nearly ten feet tall.

Seeing that the short fat man wasn't going to do as she "suggested". She sighed and then used her powers to rip the backpack with the metal legs off of him. She caught him by his right ankle with her powers.

"HEY LET ME GO YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Without saying a word Azalea grabbed the velvet ropes with her powers. And used them to tie his hands to his ankles.

"WOW! Just wow."

She turned to see had spoke.

"Hey Cy." Said Azalea.

"Don't ignore me you little brat." Said the short fat man.

"You should shut up before I decide to shut you up! Permanently." Said Azalea in a voice that implied she was serious.

The short fat man went deathly quiet.

"Ha. That's the first time I've seen Gizmo rendered speechless." Said Jinx.

"What are you doing here? And did you just threaten to kill him?" Asked Changeling after the police had arrested Gizmo.

" No I just happened to be passing by," she replied sarcastically, "No I heard the alarm, and I just threatened to shut him up."

"And how were you going to do that without killing him?"

"By casting a spell that would've made him unable to speak.

"Come on let's go celebrate with pizza." Said Cyborg looking at Azalea.

"What are we celebrating?"

"You kicking Gizmo's butt." Said Cyborg.

"That's ok guys but I've got other plans." Said Jinx and left be fore anyone could say anything.

"I wonder what she has planned?" Asked Terra.

"Who cares. Let's go have some fun." Said Changeling.

Raven sat on her couch absorbed in the book she was currently reading. A cup of herbal tea sit on the coffee table to her left. Azalea had left for Titans tower half an hour ago. She hard a knock at the door. With a sigh she closed her book and went to the door hoping that it wasn't another neighbor welcoming her and Azalea to the neighborhood. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Jinx. She was wearing a pink t shirt with a black cartoon skull on the chest. A blue mini skirt with red vertical stripes. Pink leggings with horizontal stripes. And light blue tennis shoes.

"Jinx! What can I do for you?"

"First, call me Jennifer or Jenn. Second, put on some fun clothes and come out with me."

"What's wrong with what I've got on?"

Jinx looked her up and down. Raven was wearing a dark blue turtleneck. And dark blue slacks. And a pair of beige house slippers.

"It's not fun." Said Jennifer walking through the door.

"Yeah sure come on in. Make yourself at home." She said while shaking her head. And followed Jennifer into the house.

"Which bedroom is yours?" Asked Jennifer from the top the stairs.

"Why?" She asked while walking up the stairs.

"You don't know what fun clothes are, so I'm going to pick some out for you."

"The door on the right side of the hallway." When Raven got to her bedroom, she saw Jennifer going through her closet. She handed Raven some clothes.

"Go put these on."

"You don't know the meaning of the word no do you?"

"Nope! Now go change into those clothes Raven."

"You can call me Rachel or Rae." She said while walking into her bathroom. When Rachel came out of the bathroom she was wearing a pair of black jeans. A dark blue tank top with a dark red leather half coat. And black combat boots.

"Now that I'm wearing "fun" clothes. Where are we going?"

"First we're going to the amusement park. Then to dinner and a movie."

"Did Azalea put you up to this?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"She always trying to set me up on dates."

"No I decided that your going to go on a date with me."

"I suppose I could go out with you. Just let me call Azalea and explain incase she comes home early."

Rachel picked up her iPhone and called Azalea. She answered after two rings.

"Hi mom. I was just about to call you."

"Why?"

"To ask if I spend the night in the tower."

"Have you asked Cy?"

"Yes. He said if it's ok with you it's fine with him."

"Ok then sweetie I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you to mom."

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Jennifer.

"I'm ready when you're ready Jenn."

Fifteen minutes after Rachel ended the call. They arrived at the amusement park.

"Come let's ride the fairest wheel first." Said Jennifer.

"Ok. But I get to pick the next ride."

"That's fine."

When their cart reached the top they could see for miles.

"The city looks so peaceful from up here." Said Rachel.

"Yes it does."

"I bet it would be beautiful up here during the sunset."

"Not even half as beautiful as you are right now." Said Jennifer.

Rachel looked at her. "You don't have to say things you don't mean."

"I never say things I don't mean. You are beautiful."

"Thank you Jenn."

"You don't have to thank me. I've had a crush on you since the first time we met." Said Jennifer as their cart stopped to let them off.

It was Rachel turn to pick the ride. She chose a roller coaster called Goliath.

"That's big." Said Jennifer.

"It's fast to I almost can't wait." Said Rachel with excitement evident in her voice.

They were seated up front. As the ride started to move forward Jennifer tensed up. Rachel on the other hand had an evil smirk on her face and couldn't have been more excited. When the car reached the pinnacle time seemed to have stopped. And then the car went over the point of no return and zoomed forward. The car was going so fast that the world around them blurred into an unrecognizable mix of colors. By the time the car reached the second loop Jennifer was begging to be let off. And Rachel was demanding that the car move faster. Jennifer was relieved when the car came to a stop.

"That was intense." Said Rachel with glee in her voice.

"More like terrifying."

"That's what makes it so much fun."

"Well it seems someone has an insane streak." Said Jennifer while looking at her watch. "We've got to go. The reservation is in twenty minutes."

"So where are we going for dinner?"

"That's a surprise."

"Anyone ever tell you that I hate surprises?"

"Don't be a spoilsport Rae. I just want to see the look on your face."

"Fine." Said Rachel the annoyance in her voice obviously fake.

They made it to the restaurant with two minutes to spare.

"Ooka's we're eating at Ooka's?"

"I take it you like the place."

"Yes I love the food here."

They where seated in the back left hand corner next to a window.

As they waited on the waiter to take their orders Rachel asked. "How did you know I like this place?"

"I asked Cyborg where you liked to eat the most."

Rachel ordered the Yakisoba and Sunomono and Jennifer Ordered the Shoyu chicken and Sunomono.

After diner they walked to the cinema. There they saw Searching For Grace. After the movie they walked backed to Rachel's house. They where standing at the front door.

"Thanks Jenn. I had fun today."

"So did I."

"It's get-"

Rachel was cut off as Jennifer's lips met hers. After a brief moment of surprise she started to return the kiss.

When they broke apart for air Rachel asked. "Would you like to stay the night? It's getting pretty late."

"Are you sure you want me sleeping in your bed?"

"Yes I do want you in my bed. But in the morning there's something that we'll have to do."

"And what would that be?"

"We'll have to get Azalea's approval."


	6. Author's Note II

I'm slowing down with this story so i can focus on the other one and add some more to the already existing chapters so don't expect that many updates


End file.
